Penelopes secret
by laura-wags
Summary: Garcia gets a letter from an unsub about Morgan who has been kidnapped. One problem she tells anyone on the team and he dies... WARNING: possible character death, i havent decided yet.
1. Chapter 1

The start opens showing Morgan unconsious and blood around him. Then we zoom out and see that we are in Penelopes office and she is staring at her computer screen, bawling. The rest of the team walks in and she quickly exits out of her screen. Hotch begins to tell her about a new case where two children have been abducted and the father was killed and the mom was fighting for her life in the hospital. He tells her to set up a satellite because it is in Hawaii. Then quickly as he is watching out Hotch asks "Have you heard from Morgan?"

Garcia hesitates but answers "No… I havent heard anything"

The team leaves and Garcia pulls out a note that reads…

Penelope Garcia,

If you wish to ever see your precious Derek Morgan again you must play by MY rules.

Nobody on your team can know about this. If they find out anything even related, your precious Derek dies.

Every hour that you do not find me, Derek must endure another fight.

If you do not find me within 48 hours and Derek is still somehow alive… he wont be anymore.

Why am I doing this you ask? Simple… I can hurt two people at once and I love to watch people squirm!

Sincerely, The Extinguisher

A tear runs down her face as she puts the letter away and begins to set up the satellite for Hotch.

The team is on the plane and discussing the case at hand. J.J starts to talk. "Okay so Cody, age 10 and Kayla, age 4 disappeared from their small Hawaiian town this morning. Both the father and mother had two stab wounds to the chest. The fathers aorta was severed and he died immediatley. The womans stab wounds missed all major arteries and she is currently at Honalulu general hospital." The team all nods. After a short pause… Hotch responds

"J.J, I want you and Reid at the hospital to talk to the mom when… or if she gets out of surgery. Me and Rossi will go to the house to look for signs of a struggle. Prentice you talk to local police and see if they know anything we don't. Everyone needs to keep in contact with Garcia, she set up a satellite campus for us. Oh and J.J keep trying to reach Morgan, something just doesn't seem right, he doesn't just not show up like this."

"Yes Sir" J.J answers.

" Smile for the camera, Derek, your "girlfriend" is watching." A dark voice says as Morgan starts to wake up.

" Penelope, you don't have to watch this." Morgan responds with a grunted tone.

"Oh but she does, if she wants to see you live that is." The dark voice responds. "and she only has 25 minuits before your next fight."

Garcia starts to look around and zoom in on parts of the room, anything that might give away where he could be. Before she can get anything useful Hotch calls… she minimizes her current screen, and mutes the video so the man nor Derek can hear what she is saying

" Garcia I need you to do background searches on the parents, dig into their lives, look for anyone who may have had any grudges against the family or a reason to take those children"

"Yes Sir", she responds. "Also Sir, I think I may have found something that can help. There is man named Derek that stayed with the children a lot, he may be the unsub but if not he could be in serious danger"

"Okay I understand. I will look into it Garcia." They both hang up. Hotch tells J.J and Rossi to go back to Quantico, and that Morgan may be in danger but to stay low.


	2. Chapter 2

Dr. Reid sitting alone in the emergency room, sees a doctor and quickly runs up and starts talking to him. "Doctor, how is she?"

"I am not sure, she is in surgery now, we are really doing the best that we can." The doctor responds.

"This woman is the key to finding her two missing children, I sure do hope that your best is enough!" Reid says almost angrily.

"Sir, I understand your frustration right now but I really need you to be calm. Getting angry and upset is not going to help anything at all." The doctor responds. Reid gains his composure and sits down in a nearby chair realizing the doctor is right. A few minuits later a surgeon, dripping in sweat walks out.

"Dr. Reid?" The surgeon calls.

"Yes, that is me." Reid says as he raises from his chair and walks towards the surgeon"

"Mrs. Wagner is stable as of right now but she remains on life support and is nowhere close to out of the woods. Right now I would estimate she probably has about a 50/50 chance of survival. I promise you were doing the best we can we just have to figure out why her heart wont get back to a normal rhythym. We want to see those kids again just as much as you, and were doing everything to make that poosible."

"Okay." Reid says with a sigh. "Please just keep us updated." Both doctors nod to eachother and they head in different directions.

Penelope sitting alone in her office, working the Wagner case on her computer is suddenly interrupted when her computer screen goes blank, and then the video feed of Morgan pops up. She looks up at the clock, and sees 7:00 pm. She quickly realizes what this means and a tear streams down her face. She wipes it away and realizes she needs to be strong.

"Nice to see you again, Penelope." The dark voice that she has grown to hate says. "Lets get started. Since you have failed to find me, you will now have to watch your precious Derek Morgan be tortured for the first time. Don't worry though, I am sure it wont be the last."

"Please, don't do this!" Penelope begged. "I will do anything."

"Baby girl, don't worry about it, just work on finding me. I can take this. I am fighting for you baby girl." Derek says with a weak yet encouraging tone.

"Shut UP!" The dark voice yells as he kicks Derek in the stomach and knocks the breath out of him. Penelope flinches at the hurt being inflicted on him. All she can see is Derek handcuffed and tied to a concrete poll. He is in a different room than before, that is all she knows. The dark voice goes quiet for quite some time and then a shadow appears on the screen with only sandpaper, a bottle of lemon juice, and a sponge. "Torture level #1" The voice says.


	3. Chapter 3

Penelope didn't want to watch but she knew the rules and didn't want to not watch and risk Dereks life. The voice laughed and said with an evil tone "Lets begin." Derek knew he had to be strong no matter what was going to happen to him. He had to do it for Penelope, he couldn't let her know that he was hurting, but deep down the normally strong Derek Morgan was a little scared.

The dark shadow of a man grabbed the sandpaper and walked towards Morgan. He grabbed his arm and began to scrub the sandpaper up and down his entire arm and eventually his whole body, until Morgan was covered in a thin layer of blood where his skin used to be. All Penelope could do was watch, and she could feel Dereks pain as it was happening but did all she could do to keep her composure. Derek was squirming and groaning in pain, but he was helpless. No matter how much he tried he couldn't run away from this pain. The man continued to sandpaper off Dereks skin despite that it was already bleeding. Derek was clenching his teeth trying to be strong.

Then it stopped. There was a short pause as the sandpaper dropped to the ground. Both Penelope and Derek gasped when the shadow figure grabbed the bottle of lemon juice and the sponge. He poured the lemon juice onto the sponge and started to scrub Dereks entire body with it. Derek let out a loud and painful "AHHHHHHHH" as his entire body was stinging and burning in pain. At this point the same Penelope that had to maintain her strength, now broke down in uncontrollable tears. She couldn't stand to see Derek in pain any longer, but she couldn't turn it off. She felt almost as helpless as Derek.

Then right as she was wiping the tears from her eyes, she noticed something. The bottle of lemon juice. She quickly zoomed in on the bottle that lay on the concrete and looked at the label. It read "Philidelphia Sour." It hit her! Philidelphia! Derek was somewhere in Philidelphia! Philidelphia was a big place but she couldn't have been more happy she had made progress. She was so relieved Derek wasn't on the other side of the country or the world. Then she zoomed back out. As soon as she did this, the shadowy man threw a very hard punch at Morgans face, Morgan fell unconcious, and the man said "see you in an hour." Then the screen went black.

J.J and Rossi were on their way back to Penelopes office, when they ran into her in the hallway. She had clearly been crying. "Whats wrong Penelope?" J.J asked.

"N-nn-nothing." Penelope answered with a sniffle.

"Penelope, Hotch sent us all the way back here from Hawaii to help you, so you better get to explaining. Let us help you." Rossi jumped in.

"We need to go somewhere as private as possible, I mean really private." Penelope whispered into J.J's ear. J.J just started to walk and Penelope and Rossi followed. They ended up in what looked like a supply closet for the FBI.

"Okay Garcia, tell us whats going on." Rossi said.

"Listen, I got a letter from an unsub, he calls himself the extinguisher. He has Morgan and is torturing him."

"What?" J.J flipped out. "Garcia, why didn't you tell us."

"Well the letter he sent me had rules attached to it. He said there are three rules. I cant tell anyone on my team, every hour I don't find him I have to watch him be tortutred by the unsub, and I have to find him in 48 hours. If any of these rules are broken Derek dies."

"Penelope, listen to me." Rossi said seriously. "This is not fair to you, NOBODY should ever have to have this kind of pressure on them. That's why the FBI has teams. Were going to help and hear me… Derek is going to be okay."

"I really do hope you're right David." Penelope answered.

"Penelope, how can we help you." J.J asked with great sincerity."

"Well I have narrowed it down a little bit. I know he is somewhere in Philidelphia. If you guys want to, you can go there completley undercover, and as I narrow the zone he may be in, I can update you. Listen though, this guy is unbelievably smart. You have to be more undercover than Emily in France. HE WILL KILL DEREK!"

"Listen, were going to catch this guy, and Derek is gonna come back to Quantico safe and sound. You just have to trust us." J.J said.

"Alright J.J, looks like were going to Philly." Rossi said. "Penelope keep us updated while were gone."

"Okay, I only have 45 minutes before I have to watch another live horror movie. Im gonna go try and narrow this down." Penelope said with confidence. Then they all exited the small closet and went their separate ways.

PLEASE REVIEW… IT FEEDS MY WANT TO UPDATE MY STORY


	4. Chapter 4

Derek sat in the dark for a long time. He began to wake up and realize what had happened. His whole body was still burning, yet parts that were rubbed more by the sandpaper were starting to scab. He had only been there for about four hours but he already felt like he wanted to give up. He also knew though that Penelope was doing the best she could to find him. He felt like he wasn't alone for some reason. Like he had a really strong feeling that someone was in the room or house with him. So much so that he called out and said "Hello, is anyone there?." He thought he heard a murmur of a hello but dismissed it because he was so exausted and went back to sleep.

J.J and Rossi safely landed in Philidelphia and booked a cheap hotel. They were doing the best they could to stay completley undercover as possible. Then J.J called Garcis. "Hey, we made it." J.J said to Garcia trying to be discreet.

"Okay thanks, ill keep you updated on the case. Garcia answered. Then with that the call was over.

Rossi was really scared for Morgan, and this case was becoming more personal for him than he wanted to admit. "I don't know if I am going to be able to do this J.J, I mean I wanna kill the SOB that is doing this to Morgan."

"I know its hard Rossi. I mean I would love to fire my gun right between his eyes the second I lay eyes on this guy, but we gotta keep our composure here. Were here to help Garcia not kill this SOB." J.J said trying to comfort Rossi.

"Ya I guess youre right." Rossi said. Then both went to lay down on their beds and drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile Penelope was sitting at her computer thinking and thinking. Maybe if she knew where the bottle was bought, the exact store she could see if the cashier remembered the unsub. There was no guarentee that would work though. He couldve had that lemon juice for months. She looked up at the clock… 20 minutes. She felt not only helpless but like the entire weight of the world was on her shoulders. She had no leads and not even a single clue but a bottle of lemon juice. She was beginning to think she was going to have to watch Derek get tortured again just to get a anothet clue. Just then her webcam popped up. Her heart jumped but it was only Hotch.

"Penelope." He said.

"Oh, sorry sir you scared me." Penelope responded.

"Focus, Garcia." Hotch said. "We found that the unsub bought three plane tickets with the mothers credit card. We think that he has taken the kids somewhere."

"Where are the plane tickets to?" Garcia asked very curiously.

"They flew into Pennslyvania. Almost right after the kids were taken. Sort of like he had to get back to something really important."

"Huh, interesting." Garcia said

"Oh ya and one more thing Garcia. He has made one more purchase on the moms credit card. He bought a bottle of lemon juice, sandpaper and a staple gun."


End file.
